eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Brell's Everlasting Brew
in the bar.| next = }} This quest is part of the annual Brew Day celebration. Note: Use the Collection harvesting skill to collect the pure water. The node will NOT always be exactly at the location given below, but WILL be in the pond! Actually, ANY water in the zone that has fish in it will have nodes of pure water, but the locations below are confirmed. Steps Journey through Norrath to find all the ingredients for Brell's Everlasting Brew. Gather the Ingredients right|thumb|pure water harvest node #In the , at , find a farmer named and try to take some of his hops. #Distract him and steal his hops by double-clicking on , at to tip her over. #*Prew will run out to check on her at which point you can run in and steal the hops. #*Note: You have to wait till at least 4pm Norrath time for Betsy to be tippable. (Cow tipping wouldn't be much fun during the day now would it?). This seems to have been disabled now - I managed to tip Betsy at 11am Norath time. You must also be facing one of her sides for her to tip over. #Return to the bar of brell and enter the (top of the stairs, first door on the right) in the . #Speak to and convince him to give you some of his top quality barley. #*Speak with the bartender in the private lounge for help. He tells you to be sure to sober Jimmy up, then buy him drinks. The order is Coffee, Spirits, Ale, Spirits, Ale, and then Spirits. (2011: You'll need one more order of spirits one last time for the 2011) #*Once you have completed the correct sequence, Jimmy will be surrounded by a green glow, meaning he is ready to talk to you. #Hail Jimmy and he should be in a more talkative mood. #Gather a flask of pure water from any body of water in each of the following zones: , , , and the . #*This is gathered by harvesting a blue fountain-like node in the water (you might need to dive to get to it). #*Any body of water works, including lakes, streams, rivers, and seas. #Return to and receive a Prayer to Brell. Praying to Brell #Read the Prayer to Brell to zone into the Sanctorium of Brell instance. #Double- or right click the second stein from the right: A Wooden Stein. This is a very old, and slightly dirty wooden stein. The handle is simple iron. The construction is quite crude. right|thumb|Sanctorium of Brell ::If you choose poorly, you die and revive back at the bar and must hail Rasel again to get a new copy of the prayer. Read the prayer again to go back (there's no lockout timer). #Return to Rasel Rewards One of the following: *Keg of the Everlasting *Brew Day Cloak (added 2008) *Charging Bull Rush x5 (added 2009) *Brewday tapestry (added 2010) *Boarfiend Snout Stout x5 (added 2011) Credits fr:Bière inépuisable de Brell